New Love In Neverland
by A savvy pirate
Summary: Hook thought Emma was the one, but he instead found himself drawn to her father, David. After being their enemy for a long time, can Killian be redeemed or will the allure of darkness and revenge drag him back down? Perhaps David and Baelfire can help him.
1. Greatness From Traitorous Beginnings

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones was finally free! Away from the terrors of this strange and unusual world! After nabbing a certain magic bean from the goody-goodies of Storybrooke this was his chance to get home and be done with them all.

And yet, a single thought crossed his mind as he motioned to throw the bean into the sea: "David." He licked his lips and looked back toward the town where he found his nemesis and planned a slow, painful death for him! Yet, the thought of freedom won out over revenge. And now he was faced with yet another conundrum. All the people of Storybrooke wanted was a happy ending, to go back to where they came from and live their lives in peace. Free from a curse and an evil queen.

_The real reason he was leaving, was because he was scared of finding someone, someone who could replace his beloved Milah, who could make him laugh and feel happy. He thought he'd felt that with The "Saviour" Emma Swan, but when he met her father, Hook was entirely smitten with his willingness to take charge of a situation, his boyishly handsome good looks and charming demeanour! Hook never really cared about gender. He appreciated a gorgeous man just as much as a beautiful woman, although with a man it could get rougher and more fun. _

_But David was with "Miss Fairest of them all" Snow White. Surely he couldn't be attracted to another man, let alone a pirate who once hit him over the head to get his hook while working for the now-dead Cora. "Then again", he thought. "Maybe the dear prince is into other things he keeps secret." And with that last thought, Hook turned the Jolly Roger around and sailed back to Storybrooke hoping they wouldn't kill him for taking the last bean. _

_When he reached the dock he could see Emma, Snow, Queen/Mayor Bitch Regina and David standing there. "Great!", he thought with annoyance. "What's happened now?" They then quickly filled him in on Tamara and Greg taking Henry into a portal. Hearing this, he decided he could score points with them by using the last bean to get to where he knew Henry would be. As they came onto his vessel, he couldn't help but notice The Dark One himself Rumplestiltskin saying goodbye to the girl he shot, Belle. Looking at David, he decided having Rumplestiltskin on the voyage was a small price to pay. _

_After getting quite far from the dock, Hook readied the bean and tossed it into the sea, creating a powerful vortex! Emma yelled over the sound of the maelstrom, "Where in the Enchanted Forest will we be!?" Hook replied darkly, "We're not going to the Enchanted Forest." Emma was beginning to lose patience. "Where are we going then!?" Just as they reached the vortex he said with intense foreboding, "Neverland." And with that they plunged down to the depths, leaving behind Storybrooke for the realm of Peter Pan._

_(Flashback) _

_"Sorry about that, mate!" Hook remarked to an unconscious David, pondering for a moment before retrieving his literal "hook." As he began to leave, he stared at David's limp body and could feel an odd sensation he'd never felt before. Cautiously, he moved around to David's face, taking in each and every feature, unsure of why he felt the way he did. "Hmmmm. This should be interesting." He thought to himself while he flipped David over onto his back gently. Hook stared down curiously, wondering if David was aware of anything. Slowly, he lowered his face to David's and hesitated a second before lightly pressing his lips to the other man's. "interesting. Be better if you were awake. Hope I get to do that again someday." Hook got up and stopped at the door to the Sheriff's office, looking back at David. "Your wife's lucky to have a Prince Charming. I wish you were mine."_


	2. Tension

This fanfic deals with M/M content which means the rating could go up.

I haven't seen this part of the story for about a month, so some bits may not be 100%. Also, this fanfic will incorporate different storylines to fit what parts of the story need to flow. But, enough of that. Onto the story.

The seas around Neverland were calm and serene, yet carried a sense of diminishing life. The sky littered with star over star casting their fluorescent glow, and the jungle stood still while a shadow black as smoke came into view.

Peter Pan never got tired of any part of Neverland, including the skull rock that held the object of his life ebbing away. The shadow floated above, only just visible against the darkened sky. "Has the couple been dealt with?" Pan asked the shadow politely. He'd learned quickly not to be harsh with the entity that gave him his youth and immortality. "The man, yes. His shadow resides within. The woman will die soon, I assure you." Pan looked up at the black figure and asked, "Where is the boy?" The shadow turned towards the forest, and Pan followed its gaze. There in the centre, hiding between a tree and bushes was Henry. Supposedly the boy with the heart of the truest believer. Pan looked at the shadow again and with a devilish grin, he said, "Lets play."

Hook was used to the rough seas, but going through a portal between worlds was not something he could ever get used to. That and the sudden appearance of very aggressive mermaids which seemed to want to tear his ship apart! Luckily Regina chose the perfect time to cast a ball of fire that scattered the mermaids like eels! Though it pained him to admit it, Hook thought Rumplestiltskin could've been a great help if he hadn't decided to vanish directly to the island! Luckily, no other mermaids were trying to attack the ship, but they did manage to capture one and confine her, however while everyone was bickering at each other she produced a conch shell and blew into it, exhibiting a low sound which seemed to be creating a storm.

Regina in annoyance encased the mermaid in wood and everyone began arguing even more, and alongside their heated words the storm kept growing until Emma realised they were causing the storm. She kept trying to get the other's attention but nothing seemed to be working. In desperation she got up on the railing and leapt off, eliciting panicked cries from everyone but Regina! As Emma went over, Charming lost his footing on the slippery deck and went over the opposite side, causing Snow to yell in horror!

Hook quickly got to action. "Oi! Queenie!" He motioned to Regina, "Tie Snow to the railing and get Emma. I'll get pretty Prince Charming!" Before they could argue, he was already over the side grabbing Charming and bringing him to the ship! "God, mate! You're heavy!" Hook exclaimed. By the time they were back on the Jolly Roger Emma was being revived by Snow. "She was quicker than me?" Hook thought with slight annoyance.

When he let Charming down, he noticed his body go completely limp and collapse to the deck! "Oh, bloody hell! Come on, mate!" Hook yelled in panic. He propped Charming on his back and began pumping his chest, then he did something he never thought he'd do again. He pressed his lips to Charming's and blew air down his throat. He repeated this 5 times before the prince coughed up water onto the deck he was lying on! "Oh! I love you, Hook!" Charming said before locking his and Hook's lips together in a very passionate kiss! Then a look of anger passed across his face, as if everything before that had been erased. To accommodate this look he punched Hook square in the face!

"What the hell, mate! You kissed me!"Hook almost screamed while cupping his cheek. At this point Emma was coughing up water and sitting up. Charming instantly leapt up and went to his daughter, leaving Hook utterly confused! But, now he knew he'd be in for an interesting time on Neverland.


	3. Ill tidings on the wind

Author's Note: I apologise if the chapters are too short. Since i'm new to fanfiction I try to add a lot, but sometimes you just know when to end a chapter.

Also, i'm not too sure how to change the rating if the story gets explicit. If someone could tell me that would be cool. Onto the story.

The forests of Neverland always held a certain feeling of deep magic, dark magic. The kind that seemed to prickle your skin and give you involuntary goosebumps. Rumplestiltskin could feel this magic everywhere he stepped. He took in a deep breath and moved silently into a clearing where the grass appeared dry and brittle. Tamara, the woman who killed his son was lying pitifully on the ground with an arrow wound! He placed a hand on her back and in the most painful way possible healed her of her ailment. She attempted to scream, but Rumplestiltskin put his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Not quite the vacation you were looking for, is it Dearie?" he asked darkly. He allowed her to get into a standing position, where she seemed to be paralysed by fear. "What do you want, Dark One?" she asked, trying to hold onto some form of confidence. "Where is Henry?" he asked with no ounce of anything in his voice. "He ran off into the jungle. " Rumplestiltskin began to advance towards her menacingly. She continued to back up to a nearby tree. "I told him to run! I didn't hurt him, I swear!" she screamed in panic. Suddenly he was right in front of her. "Oh, I believe you. I'm not doing this for Henry. It's for Bae." And with that he reached inside her chest, as she gasped in pain.

Holding her heart triumphantly near his face, he looked at the whimpering mess of a woman beneath him. And with one squeeze she clutched him in an almost pleading-like way, but he continued to crush her heart until she crumpled to the ground! He walked away from her body, slowly releasing the ashes that very quickly became dust in the wind.

Hook was pissed off! On one hand Rumplestiltskin had just left them in the middle of a very tedious situation and on the other he'd saved David's life, had David kiss him and was then punched! Hook couldn't stop thinking about David's eyes when he woke up. So clouded with love and affection, and in an instant it was as if something passed over him that completely destroyed those feelings. David didn't even seem to remember what happened, which Hook found intriguing.

Everyone advanced through the jungle with Emma in front hacking away at branch after branch. Eventually they came across a series of thorns with a liquid oozing from them. Just as Emma started to cut through them, Hook quickly stopped her. "Don't touch any of these thorns! It's Dreamshade. One drop and you're poisoned beyond hope. We'll have to go around." At this point the others let Hook take the lead, figuring he'd know the dangers of the island better than they possibly could.

Finally, they managed to find an area that seemed suitable for a camp site. Now, it was time to get a plan in order. Emma was the first to speak. "Ok. We're here, so how bad can a little boy like Peter Pan possibly be?" her question directed at Hook, who appeared to be slapping mosquitoes away from his face. "I don't know what you've heard of Pan where you come from, Swan..." he began. "...But he's the most powerful and cruellest creature you could ever meet! He is smart, cunning and manipulative." She stared at him and responded dryly. "So, he's like you but younger?" He gave her a dark stare. "I came back to help. What can I say? You're all starting to grow on me a bit." He let his gaze hold David's for a few seconds longer than the others.

Regina was beginning to get impatient, and it showed. The others tried to give her fruit they found but she kept brushing them off, with very harsh words. "I don't want food! I want my son." Emma eventually managed to calm her down by sympathising with her, which was incredibly surprising. After everything that happened during the day it seemed only logical to sleep and begin their search for Henry when they woke up. As the began making their places to sleep, a boy appeared from behind a tree. "Well, well." he said matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at him with caution and curiosity. "Who are you?" Emma asked, ready to attack if she had to. "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Peter Pan." Hook stared at the boy with absolute disdain. The things he'd done for Pan so long ago made his stomach churn! "Where's my son?!" Emma and Regina practically said at the same time. "Henry?" Pan asked with a smugness that irritated all of them. "At my camp. Safe and sound, I promise." Emma continued giving Pan a death stare which he seemed completely unaffected by. "Take us to him. Now!" He stared back with a small grin. "And ruin all the fun? I don't think so. You'll be better off if you leave right now. I won't stop you." "But," he continued. "If you do decide to stay, be prepared. This island tests people. Good luck." He flashed them a wink and disappeared. The group now knew they'd be sleeping with one eye open, if they could even sleep at all.


	4. Invasion of hatred

Exhausted by the walk through the jungle and the surprise appearance of Peter Pan, the group decided to relax and cool off in a nearby stream. Everyone stripped down to their underwear and went to separate parts of the river. Hook managed to stay out of sight and watch Charming in all his glory. When he stood up out of the stream all his muscles and brilliant features were highlighted by the tiny rivulets of water lapping over him. Hook was beginning to grow very hard at the sight of the definition of a handsome prince! He began feeling his member through the brown smallclothes he wore. If he couldn't have David, he could settle for catching a glimpse of his perfect body any time he had a chance.

Emma was waiting to dry so she could put on her clothes. They didn't have any towels, so waiting was the only option. Luckily Neverland didn't seem to ever get cold. Suddenly, she knew she could sense a presence behinde her. Turning around, she half expected Hook to be standing there, taking her in. But, the face she found staring back at her was one she knew she would begin to hate! Pan. "Bad time, Saviour?" he asked with what seemed like a permanent smirk. "Come to taunt us again?" Emma responded with as much venom in her voice as she could. He looked at her, eyes going down and back up before beginning to circle her. "Not this time. Just you. I've always been fascinated with the prophecy of the Saviour of Storybrooke." He eyed her like a lion, a gaze making her shiver from something that wasn't natural. "And yet..." he continued. ..."I can't help but feel so underwhelmed."She couldn't bother trying to make a witty remark or sarcastic retort, Pan seemed to be sapping every ounce of energy she had! Pan then produced a sheet of paper to her. "Regardless of how weak you seem to be, i'm going to give you a chance to rescue darling Henry." She tentatively took the paper and looked at it. "There's nothing here." she stated angrily. He continued giving her that annoying smirk. "To decipher the map you'll need to discover who you truly are." And with that he was gone.

After drying off, Hook found an equally dry, clothed Emma who looked to be focusing on something intently. He came up beside her and cleared his throat. She seemed to relax slightly with him there. "Something wrong, Swan?" he asked sincerely. She shrugged and said, "I have to show something to the others. Just preparing myself." He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Take all the time you need." He began to walk away. "Thank you for coming back, Hook." she said under her breath. He heard it, but pretended not to, smiling as he walked on.

After producing the blank map to everyone, Regina decided cheating by using magic to find Henry. Eventually, Emma gave in and let her use a locating spell, which pointed to a specific part of the island. However, when they reached the location, the only things they found were Pan and his Lost Boys. He looked down at the outnumbered group in disappointment. "No one likes a cheater, Saviour. You're just as weak as I thought. Time for your punishment!"


	5. True love's lie

Author's note: I'm staying as true to the original story as I can, but there will be deviations. I also promise this chapter will unearth an extremely significant plot point. Feel free to review.

Everyone went completely still at the menacing tone Pan produced. Looking around at Pan's followers, Hook couldn't help but feel very anxious. A punishment from Pan could range from getting stabbed in the leg, to being left in the ocean, tied up to rocks so the merpeople would come and skin you alive! But since this was the Saviour of Storybrooke that defied him, Hook imagined a very "special" type of punishment for her. He was quite surprised how much he genuinely began to care about the people beside him. Not just David. He had a soft spot for Emma, Snow was sweet and kind most of the time. Even Regina seemed to have an element of humanity that shone through with her love for Henry. At this point Hook knew he wouldn't hesitate to protect each of them, regardless of what he had done in the past. Perhaps if they survived this encounter he could gain a chance to apologise for going against them.

Pan had a look of barely controlled anger as he spoke, occasionally sending secret messages to the Lost Boys. "I'd hoped so hard for you to play fair, Saviour. I guess I hoped too hard." Emma stared at him with an unflinching gaze, prepared for whatever he'd attempt to do. "Whatever you're planning to do to me, just get it over with. But, no one else needs to be hurt. Let them go, and i'll do what you want." He looked at her with amusement. "You think you have any power to bargain with me? I never said the punishment would be directly to you." Everyone traded glances with each other. Surprisingly it was Snow who spoke first, with David holding her shoulder in reassurance. "Why can't you just give Henry back? What could he possibly mean to you?" Pan's eyes never left Emma. "I'll let you figure it out. But, I feel I should fill you in on a vital piece of information regarding the fun i'm going to have with each of you." He nonchalantly rested on a treetrunk, before revealing something none of them could ever have thought was possible!

"I understand Emma is strong in many ways, while also incredibly weak in others. Thus, punishing her directly is very illogical. So, i've decided that by hurting those she holds dear, i'll hit a very weak part of her!" At hearing this, Emma quickly spoke. "You try to hurt them, i'll kill you! I swear!" If Pan was affected by her words, he didn't show it. "Now now, Emma. No need to get violent. In a way i'll be liberating them from yet another curse!" Regina was the first to respond to this. "What other curse? I never made any other curses." It was only now that Hook, Emma and Regina were aware of a strange glow coming from Charming and Snow. It seemed to resemble a tether of sorts. "What are you doing to my parents!?" Emma yelled at Pan, who gave her a very innocent look. "I'm simply pointing out something that's been there for a long time. You see, the fairies had an ancient prophecy that foretold a "Saviour" born to save the Enchanted Forest from a terrible curse. However, the couple that would eventually give birth to that child would not have any feelings for each other whatsoever!" This caused even more confused looks from the group. It was Emma who broke the silence. "But, My parents love each other beyond anything! What the hell are you saying!?" He flashed a terrifying smile. "I'm saying they've never loved each other, and they never truly will!"

Pan continued in a very chilling voice, letting his words hit with every ounce of fear he could produce. "Mother Superior, the Blue Fairy and all other fairies cast a powerful spell that would make dear old Snow White and Prince Charming fall in love at first glance. Impossible, you think? It really isn't. Not when you combine the power of every fairy. Therefore, your parent's love, Emma, is not and never will be real!" Charming and Snow began to hold each other closer, refusing to believe what Pan was saying. Regardless, Pan went on. "That tether of light you can see is the curse that binds them together. But if someone were to cut the cord, so to speak..." He waved his hand in the air, as if weaving an invisible symbol. Everyone turned to Charming and Snow, curious of what Pan was doing. They could see the tether beginning to fade, like a light being dimmed by shadows. Snow turned to Charming and held him close. They began whispering to each other, "I will always love you!" Emma whipped around to look at Pan who now was standing and had his arm raised above his head. She had tears forming as she yelled, "Please, don't! I know they love each other! Don't do this." Pan stared around at the Lost Boys who were watching in anticipation. "Sorry, Saviour. But it's time for this curse to end, and it's all thanks to you." Emma then screamed in horror as Pan brought down his arm and severed the bond between her parents, whose true love had always been a lie.


	6. The spark ignites the flame

Author's note: Thanks to anyone who reads this story. You're awesome! (:

Pan could hardly contain his excitement at what he'd done; Destroying a seemingly unknown curse created by the most powerful fairies in existence! Certainly not what he expected to do when Henry's family showed up. It was only when David began protecting Snow that he saw the almost invisible tether, shimmering ever so slightly. Ironically, Pan was able to look deep inside the couple and see their true nature. Particularly, who they would be attracted to and what traits that person would have. It surprised him a bit to see just what they have in their hearts. Quite intriguing. At the last second he was snapped out of his thoughts by an enraged, grief-stricken Emma who had begun to rush at him with her sword! Barely flinching, he teleported above her, high on the dirt hill and watched her swing the sword into the ground. She stared up at him with absolute hatred, and he stared back with his trademark smirk. Pan broke the stare to raise his arms up, and speak to his followers. "Have fun, everyone!" He stared back at Emma with a triumphant grin. "Remember this, Saviour... Peter Pan always wins." And he was gone, leaving behind the Lost Boys to deal with his enemies.

Hook was shell-shocked by Pan's power. He couldn't remember him ever doing something that powerful! Looking at David and Snow, he could see they still wanted to protect each other, but there was something missing. There was love, but not true love. It was more like the love of two best friends, protecting the other out of friendship. He didn't have long to get ready for the sudden battle that Pan had instigated, so he backed away to pull his sword from it's sheath. Within seconds the field was filled with the sound of battle, Emma striking, but mostly parrying attacks from two Lost Boys, Snow and David trying their hardest not to hurt the Lost Boys attacking them. Emma, he saw had a chance to kill one of the Boys, but hesitated and retreated a short distance away. Amazingly, Regina came to the rescue with a very potent form of elemental magic, chucking a ball of fire at the Boys striking at Snow and David, manipulating tree branches to knock out Emma's assailants and scare off the rest! Hook felt relieved but was suddenly knocked down from the side, hitting the ground with a heavy thud! Readying himself to attack, he stopped when he saw it was David who tackled him, and was clutching his side. Looking closer, Hook could see a very pronounced spot of red and a ripped part of David's shirt! Hook instantly reacted, "Bloody hell, mate! What happened?" David climbed off Hook and spoke with a very exhausted voice, like he'd run a marathon. "I saw someone aiming an arrow at you. Thought i'd make sure you weren't the one to take it." Hook couldn't believe it, David, Prince Charming had saved his life. "Are you alright?" they asked each other at the same time. They then chuckled warmly. Hook could never remember a time when David looked more handsome than he did now, smiling with an arrow wound and looking unusually happy. Before Emma, Snow and Regina came over Hook just kept looking into David's eyes of blue, mesmerised by the beauty they held within!

Back at their little clearing, Snow brought firewood for Regina to light in order for a little warmth. Hook glanced towards Snow who was fussing over David's arrow wound, but he continued to tell her it just needed to be cleaned. She finally gave in and went over to talk to a very depressed-looking Emma. Regina was keeping watch, patrolling the perimeter of the camp in case any of Pan's group were planning a surprise attack. She had set a few protective spells, but concluded that someone patrolling would deter any attack whatsoever. Hook then decided a little cooldown was in order, so he made for the river that ran near the campsite, making sure he picked a spot where Regina wouldn't walk by. As he stripped down he began thinking of Charming's face, staring at him intently with affection. He sighed in contentment as the water rushed over him. He then starting having very adult thoughts regarding David and his every feature, stroking himself slowly to enjoy the sensation. After his wash, he made it back to camp and saw a very excited, albeit teary Emma holding up Pan's blank map which appeared to be no longer blank. He didn't bother asking how she did it. He knew she had it in her.

After Emma got the map to reveal Henry's possible location David snuck into the woods to observe the wound. Pulling his shirt up, he noticed purple veins sticking out from the cut. He recognised a poisoned cut when he saw it, living as a farmer helped with that. He sighed, knowing that it may be the incurable Dreamshade Hook mentioned. At the thought of Hook he felt a very strange feeling, like a tugging at his heart, it made him happy and content. He imagined this is how the fake curse between him and Snow felt. They no longer remembered their feelings for each other, outside of friendship . Yet, it didn't make him unhappy. They would remain friends and Emma would never stop being their daughter, but romance and true love were now gone. "But" he thought, "Why do I feel this feeling for Hook?" Perhaps, he'd understand some day.


	7. Closeness

Author's note: I apologise for the short chapters. It's very difficult for me to write something very long. As you can see, the relationship between Hook and Charming is beginning to surface and come together. Thanks to anyone who reads this! P.S. I upload these from my PS3. So, it is harder to space out certain things.

In the luxurious but ruined mansion of the Dark One, Neal/Baelfire was pacing anxiously. After crashing through, back to the Enchanted Forest he had been saved by a warrior and a princess who were very adamant about his recovery, but he knew he needed to know his family was okay. Learning they were in Neverland was a sure sign that safe no longer applied to them.

Knowing what he had to do to get there was very upsetting; Using Robin Hood's son as bait for the Shadow would not be a smart thing to try to do, but it needed to be done. Looking at Robin as he got his son ready, Bae could make out the very pronounced muscles that came from almost every angle! He began getting hard looking at him. He had always been more interested in men than women. Being with Emma and Tamara were ways to try and suppress his inner side, but anytime he tried, he'd remember his first night with another man. It was with the Captain of the Jolly Roger, Hook. And as he grabbed hold of the Shadow, his thoughts were filled with that wonderful night to make his flight to Neverland bearable.

On the trail of Henry and Pan, the quintet in Neverland continued through the dark jungle, feeling like they were being watched every second! Hook kept casting concerned looks toward David, who had begun to look a bit sick since they left the camp. Finally after what seemed like hours Emma stopped and looked at the map. Suddenly, without warning the location of Pan's camp moved from ahead to behind them! Emma let out an annoyed grunt. "He's just playing a game with us, isn't he?" she said to no one in particular. Sitting on a nearby rock, Emma held her head in her hands and let out an exhausted sigh. None of them had had any type of rest since they reached the island, apart from a dip in a small river and a restless sleep had by all! Snow sat next to her to give some form of comfort, slowly rubbing circles over her back. Surprisingly, it was Regina who suggested their next plan. "I don't see much point in tripping around the jungle looking for a moving campsite if we're all exhausted! I want to find Henry more than anything, but i'm sane enough to know we need rest." Hook spoke up. "I agree with Regina. We get some shut-eye, continue the search in a few hours." When everyone agreed they managed to find another clearing, albeit without a river to cool off in.

Regina had agreed to first watch, emphasising that her magic made her less tired than anyone else. While Hook lay down to rest, he could see David stripping off his clothes behind a tree that hardly covered him at all! To Hook's disappointment David stopped at his shirt, staring toward something on his side, where the arrow had hit. From this distance, Hook noticed very pronounced veins around the wound, indicating poison by Dreamshade! Getting up quickly, he stalked over to David who thought no one had seen him. David turned at the sudden sound and tried to hide the wound, but failed as Hook grabbed his arm to look closely at the infection. Hook released David's arm and couldn't hold back how panicked he felt, staring at the ugly scar on David's beautiful chest! They looked into each other's eyes and stayed that way for awhile until Hook spoke up. "What the hell, mate! You're infected with Dreamshade and didn't think to let us know!?" David looked away, when he looked back, his eyes were full of sadness. "I'm sorry. I was... I am scared." Hook felt helpless watching David so defeated. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Tinkerbell! The green fairy. She could heal you with pixie dust, and help look for Henry." David stared at Hook as if he was insane, but smiled quickly and nodded. "Okay. Let's go find a fairy."


	8. Arriving at Hope's Cradle

Author's note: Hopefully the story is going well. I'm very happy to write it, and thank you for reading.

After their little talk, Hook and David revealed the Tinkerbell idea to the rest of the group, who seemed wary. Regina outright said no, but wouldn't elaborate why; Snow had an air of caution, but agreed it may be the only chance, and Emma just seemed downright shocked that they were looking for someone named Tinkerbell. Hook kept David's condition secret out of respect for the prince. David, he thought looked very appreciative, but there was something else there. Something he couldn't figure out just by looking at him. He hoped beyond anything that Tinkerbell, an old aquaintance could help the infected prince.

After Regina had disappeared from the group everyone eventually found Tink's home and the fairy herself. She originally wanted to kill Regina for something she'd done in the past, but the queen managed to talk her down and convince her to help them, if they helped her in return. While Emma consulted Tinkerbell on a plan to get Henry back and escape the island, Hook remembered seeing David ask her something before Emma came along. David quickly went to a nearby tree and sat against it, looking into the jungle. Hook leant down next to David and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "She can't help, can she? the pirate asked. David continued to stare toward the jungle, fighting back his inner turmoil. "She said her pixie dust didn't work anymore. She has no idea how the Dreamshade could be cured." Hook closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Have you told your wife or your daughter? They deserve to know." David turned to Hook angrily . "And do what? Worry them even more then they already are? No. I love them too much for that." Hook looked into David's eyes deeply. "You're going to be fine, mate! Alright? No plant is going to kill you." David grinned slightly. "Thanks for everything you've done to help. You're straying into the territory of me calling you a friend." Hook grinned back and gave David a playful punch. "You'll ruin my reputation of being a bloodthirsty pirate. Or just pirate." They continued to make each other laugh for quite some time, until the others called them over. It was a good time to rest. Hook closed his eyes and slept peacefully, dreaming of him and David together, which seemed to be the most wonderful wish he could fathom.

After their rest, Hook decided to take the group to Baelfire's cave, where he resided in Neverland years before. Thoughts of Baelfire made Hook feel happy. He was a very splendid young man, capable of just about anything. Hook gave Bae his first sexual encounter, it wasn't real of course. Hook had given him a very potent potion which unveiled hidden secrets about a person's inner spirit. Bae had strong feelings for Hook, that proved flattering, if he wasn't the son of the Dark One. Hook had always missed Bae after he left, in anger. He wished he could talk to Bae again, to maybe be friends like they were once before, but that would never happen again in this lifetime. Inside the cave, Emma grew deeply disheartened by Neal's death, knowing he could read a star map to get them off the island. She had feelings for him, that was obvious, but she needed to push those thoughts away to focus on Henry.

In the middle of a clearing, Baelfire was brushing himself off after being dropped to the ground by the Shadow, who flew off to no doubt alert Pan of his presence. Within minutes of walking around, he came across a very familiar Lost Boy. "Hello, Felix." he said with courtesy. "Baelfire." Felix replied with an equally courteous nod of his head. A short while later, Felix had Bae tied up and was leading him to what would no doubt be a cage. With a stroke of luck, Bae managed to slip his bonds and knock out the unsuspecting Felix! Not fully knowing where he was, Bae began running in a random direction to escape any other Lost Boys that could be nearby. After running for a few minutes, he came to a clearing where two Lost Boys were unconscious at the feet of a very familiar face. Rumplestiltskin. "Bae?" He whispered in disbelief. "Hi, dad." Bae replied stoically.


	9. Hope fades into the world of night

Author's note: Adding Baelfire to make a love triangle was a very last-minute decision. I'm pretty much making up the story as I go along, so putting him there seems appropriate. Reviews are welcome. Thanks again for anyone who reads this. (:

Rumplestiltskin was dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of his meant-to-be dead son. At first he assumed the island was tricking him again, but Baelfire quickly convinced him that he was indeed real. "How could you you possibly be real. I don't understand how you are here." The Dark One felt utter relief and happiness that his newfound son was alive. Baelfire shrugged. "I was sent to the Enchanted Forest. But, when I learned everyone I cared about was here, I needed to return." Rumple nodded in understanding. "I'm so glad you're alive, son!" Before Bae had time to think, his father wrapped him in a powerful hug. Not knowing what he should do, Bae stayed still until Rumple let him go. "I know you're going to try to kill Pan to save Henry. And I know you think the only way is a bad way." Rumple looked at his son with a barely contained stare of sadness. "I have to die for that to happen, Bae. I wish there were another way." Bae remained confident. "There is always another way, dad."

After walking a long way, the father and son reached a serene, calm black lake. Baelfire picked up a shell near the water and blew into it, making a low rumble similar to the mermaid aboard the Jolly Roger. Within moments a massive squid emerged from the depths, thrashing wildly! Using a spear he aquired, Bae threw it and impaled the large creature. Reeling it in he explained to his father that the poison from a squid can immobilize any magical creature. This, they knew would come in handy.

Over the course of finding each other, Bae and Rumplestiltskin were separated again! Bae came close to saving Henry, but the Lost Boys and Pan found him. "Well well. Little Baelfire, all grown up." Pan circled him menacingly. "What was your plan? Run through the woods that I control to escape the island? I'm disappointed." Bae looked at his odds: He was surrounded by Lost Boys, Pan was close enough to kill him with the flick of a finger and sadly to admit, Henry would slow him down. "I've escaped before. All on my own." Pan stopped walking around him and gave him an amused glance. "Are you sure you escaped by yourself? Because, I know that people only leave when I want them to leave. Understand?" Bae stared at him coldly. He couldn't think of a way to reply. He gave Henry over to Felix, who was standing next to Pan. "Put him in the cage. You know what's next." Bae was then led through the jungle to a cave with a cage at the other side. Once placed inside, the bridge that connected the mouth of the cave to where he was vanished! He sighed and looked up towards the moon that was casting it's pale glow all around. His thoughts were of several things; Emma, Henry, Rumplestiltskin and Hook. More than anything, he wished he could give Hook a kiss. Or at least be able to hold him, to know there was something here he could have comfort with.


	10. A new beginning

After searching Neal's cave, the group were still unsure of how to get to Henry or Pan, knowing that the markings would only make sense to Neal himself. Snow decided a different tactic was required. "We need a way to get Henry a message, so he doesn't lose hope." The others, especially Emma realised the importance of preserving Henry's faith in them. "Let's set a trap. Who knows? That might work." For the first time in forever, Regina agreed with Snow. "She's right. At this point i'm ready to do anything to get my son back!"

Leaving the cave, Hook approached Emma to see if she was alright. "Do you need a rest, or anything?" She stopped walking and looked at him sadly. "Everything seems to be going wrong. My parents are no longer in love, even if it was a curse; My son is with a cruel, horrible person who could be brainwashing him against us; How can I help Henry preserve his faith, when i'm losing mine? Tell me!" Hook stared back at her and shook his head. "I can't tell you how to keep your own faith. But, if you lose it completely, Pan has already won. Everyone with you wants that boy back safe and sound, so have faith in the people around you. Maybe that's enough." She had tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. He pulled her into a comforting hug, wanting to ease her troubled mind. "Thank you, Hook." she said into his chest. He remained silent, allowing the sounds of birds in the jungle lull her to a place of peace.

As the women were beginning to set the trap for a "boar", Charming and Hook went a short way off collecting firewood. Suddenly David asked a surprising question. "Do you want to be with my daughter?" Hook froze for a second, but regained his composure quickly. "Mate, there are a lot of things I want in life, but your daughter isn't one of them, I assure you." David looked unconvinced. "Then why are you here, helping us? What's in it for you?" Hook looked back at the handsome prince and thought, "I'm here for you. I want to be with you." Instead, he replied, "I want that boy returned to his family. I'll side with anyone to go against Pan." David continued looking suspicious. "Don't make me regret having to trust you. I want to believe you're sincere, but you-" At this moment David faultered and fell to the ground! Hook was there in seconds, concern all over his face. He remembered a situation similar to this on the Jolly Roger. It ended with David saying he loved him, then punched him in the face! That still left him confused. David's eyes opened and his breathing came in rapid intervals. Hook sighed. "What if I told you there was another way to guarantee you to live?" David sat up, causing Hook to retreat a few steps. "We need to save Henry. I will not put my life over his." They then gathered up the wood to take back to the camp.

Hook noticed David with an insignia that belonged to his brother, Liam. Hook then told David most of the story involving how he and his brother arrived in Neverland. David returned his own story, regarding a twin he never met, James. Seeing a chance, Hook mentioned a nearby mountain that contained a sextant he could use to read Baelfire's map. Relaying it the group proved to be a good idea, with everyone agreeing he should head up to the mountain and retrieve it. Hook provided a plan: He and David go to the mountain while Snow, Emma and Regina wait for a Lost Boy to trap. When all were in agreement, Hook watched David hug Emma and Snow, tightly, before joining Hook for what would definitely be a long climb.

Once they'd reached the mountain, Hook told David he would climb up first and toss down a rope to make it easier. He couldn't help but notice how weak David seemed to be getting. The Dreamshade was taking its toll fast. David reluctantly agreed and Hook climbed to the top. As he began to set the rope, an annoyingly familiar voice echoed behind him. "Having a romantic stroll?" Pan asked with that smirk. Hook confidently met Pan's gaze with an unflinching one. "I'm trying to save his life. It's the only way." Soon, Pan was standing uncomfortably close to him, but he still stood his ground . "You have feelings for a handsome prince. It is so obvious! I'm impressed. You have good taste. First with fantasizing about Baelfire, now Charming. You realise he won't feel the same about you, right?" Hook's upper lip twitched slightly. Pan took notice of this and prodded further. "I'll let you leave if you kill him. Slide your hook between his ribs and end his life!" Hook was practically growling at the boy. "Never! I would never do that!" At this point, he could hear a noise towards the cliff face. Shortly after, David appeared, scrambling up onto the solid ground. "I told you I would throw a rope down for you." Hook helped David to his feet and patted him on the back. "Were you talking to someone up here?" David asked tiredly. "Only to myself, mate. I find it calms me down." Hook hoped David hadn't overheard the conversation with Pan, but they continued up the mountain.

As the two men reached the summit where Dreamshade was growing all over, Hook was ready to explain why he really brought David there, but before he could, David drew his sword and held it towards Hook threateningly! "I heard you talking to Pan. He wants you to kill me." Hook felt very conflicted. "You also would've heard me completely shoot down his idea of a deal. I haven't brought you here to die, I swear! " David then closed his eyes and dropped the sword, groaning in pain! He fell to the ground and showed no signs of getting up. Hook wasted no time to draw his sword and cut through the Dreamshade to reach the spring that saved the life of his brother. Getting back to David, he admitted if he drank it, he would be unable to leave Neverland, to which David replied, "A small price to pay to be able to have a better chance at saving Henry." He then fell unconscious. Hook quickly emptied the water into David's throat, making sure he swallowed it all.

After a minute had passed, Hook began to get worried. David wasn't waking up. "What a shame. It didn't work." said a smarmy voice behind him. Hook didn't bother turning around. He wasn't in the mood to look at Pan's triumphant face. "What do I do?" Hook asked in a defeated voice. "It appears he is in a very deep sleep. I've heard only one thing can reverse this ailment." Hook was confused. What could reverse this? "A kiss of true love. Unspoiled, pure, powerful true love! I'll leave you with that. Enjoy, Captain Jones." With that, he was gone. Hook stared at Charming's passive face with sadness. Taking a deep breath, he gently took David's head in his hands, moving closer. Closing his eyes, he placed the most careful, loving kiss to David's mouth, while tears began to flow from his eyes, landing on the other man's cheeks. As their lips parted, a massive wave of energy surged from them and Hook observed with utter joy, David's eyes open. He stroked Hook's cheek, and Hook did the same to David. In unison they said, "I love you!" With that David grabbed Hook and locked him into a kiss of passionate true love!

Author's note: There you go. Finally, they kiss! This was the scene that made me want to write this story. I'm very happy where it's going. Thanks again to everyone who reads it. (:


	11. Tranquility and darkness

Neverland was changed... Hook and Charming's true love kiss reawakened a hidden life that had become submerged in darkness, something which was never meant to resurface! Happiness and a sense of peace. The two men continued their passionate kiss to the point of utter exhaustion. Once they broke away from each other, nothing (for a time) needed to be said. They merely held the other close while gazing lovingly into every feature and texture they grew to adore about each other! Hook was the first to break the silence. "Cheers for not punching me this time. I'm hoping it's not a delayed reaction." At this, David chuckled with embarrassment. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

Hook began piecing bits of what happened in Neverland since they arrived together, trying to figure out why certain things occurred. He was a lot brighter than most people assumed, based on him being a pirate. Suddenly, Hook thought he knew the answers. He relayed it to David, who seemed very convinced. Hook and Charming were supposed to meet many years earlier in the Enchanted Forest, were destined to fall in love and establish a kingdom of acceptance through their union. However, the fairy kingdom decided to stop that timeline and create a fake "love" between Snow White and Prince Charming so that they would birth the Saviour of a disaster no one would fully understand, until it happened! Everything went according to plan, but the fairies were unable to locate Hook and make sure he and David would never meet. Thus, when Hook and David first met, the bond with Snow began to slightly falter under the strength of the real true love! But, mostly being enemies stopped the bond from completely breaking, allowing it to strengthen outside the Enchanted Forest. Entering Neverland however changed the bond again with the dimensional shift, causing an almost complete eradication . When Hook saved David from drowning, David recognised for a small second his true soul mate, but in that same second, the cursed bond strengthened yet again, erasing David's feelings and driving him back to Snow!

"Wow! I have no idea how you could've pieced all that together." David remarked to Hook. The other man shrugged. "Just a theory, mate! Might be completely wrong." David smiled at his pirate, taking in every detail: His grin, that devilish charm, what he imagined underneath those tight clothes! He recalled a memory from the past where he never had been attracted to women, always checking out nearby male farmers and just about any handsome men that he had the luck of meeting. Including one who he swapped blow jobs with. His first sexual experience paved the way for finding the right man and settling down on a farm that would be his. King Midas' daughter always irritated him with her prissy attitude and stuck up ways toward the poor. We are equal, David thought to himself constantly. Then Snow came into his life and unintentionally changed everything about him. But, now, he remembered how he used to be once again. It was the happiest he had ever been!

Returning to camp, they reluctantly parted to check in on the others. "Where's this sextant you went on about?" Emma asked. Hook shrugged and said the Lost Boys reached it first. He continued by saying that he saved David from a poisoned arrow and to top it off brought out his bottle of rum to toast the women's success at getting a message to Henry. Regina refused the drink but acknowledged Hook's congratulations with a nod. Hook then proceeded to have some time to himself a short way from the camp, mulling over the events of the last hour. "Awwwwww! Little pirate's in love!" came Pan's smug voice behind him. "Why don't you go bother a newt? You'll get more out of it than me!" Pan chuckled darkly and walked around so they were face to face. "Enjoy the good things while they last, Killian. You should know... Baelfire, Neal. Whatever he likes to go by, is still alive. Here." Hook gazed at Pan's face with an unflinching stare. "I'm glad he's alive. He was a good person. You won't win, you know?" Pan grinned briefly before replying. "I always win. This time will be no different. I hope the others understand this. Good luck finding Baelfire. I'm sure it'll be good sport." With that, he was gone, leaving Hook to stare into the jungle. "I hope we survive this. David is my love forever into eternity!"

Author's note: I'm back! I don't have a laptop or anything but a PS3, but I just had to keep the story going. I'll need a good amount of time to edit new chapters, due to fanfic smashing my sentences together, but I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. (:


	12. Hope for the future

Hook couldn't help but sigh with relief! Baelfire was still alive, yet this could become a problem if Pan decided to use the poor man against the rest of them, against him. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for the boy when he was younger, but the age difference and lineage as the Dark One's son made it an impossible path to take. But, now that boy had turned into a remarkably handsome man that made Hook amazed at the process of getting older. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes behind him caught his attention. Hook looked toward the sound, poised to fight, but relaxed entirely when David emerged with a small loving smile. "Hey. You alright?" David asked with the most sincere concern. Hook lightly shook his head. "I'm better while you're here. Truly."

David regained that infectious grin and sat next to his love, snaking his hand around Hook's waist and letting his head rest on David's shoulder. Hook was very stunned at how comfortable he was when in David's company. He could let his guard down and relax, be content and revel in this newfound love! Then David asked him something that was strange: "Look into my eyes, Killian." Hook stared at David, confused, but still obeyed. He found his breath catching in short intervals, looking into those ocean-blue (almost hypnotic) blue eyes that appeared to swirl with life and kindness! David did the same with Hook's, allowing himself to just keep staring in a state of rare bliss. "Close them." David said quietly. Hook did reluctantly, believing if he looked away for only a second, David would vanish and he'd be alone.

As he closed his eyes fully, he saw only darkness, but could feel David moving next to him, releasing his hand from the pirate's waist. He then felt two hands clasp just under his cheeks, with David's thumbs spiralling in circles. Gently massaging his face. Without warning, he felt David's lips delicately kiss his eyelids, cheeks and finally Hook's own lips! The pirate kissed back just as delicately. No aggression, no lust, no biting or nipping. Just a true kiss of love, gentle, caring and peaceful! Once David released Hook's face he couldn't stop smiling, even more so when the other man finally opened his eyes and stared back with a similar seemingly permanent smile. David then proceeded to cradle Hook's hand lovingly. "Words can't express how much I want to be with you, in body and spirit, through despair and sadness, love and happiness. I always want to be there, feeling it all with you." Hook swallowed and gasped slightly. "That sounded like you were proposing to me, mate!" He said with a chuckle. David stared back with a cheeky smile. "What if it was?" Hook widened his eyes and grinned brightly. "When we get off this island and back to Storybrooke, I will gladly be yours." David then wrapped his arms around his pirate's chest and Hook hugged him back equally as hard!

When they broke apart, Hook realised David should know about Pan's earlier visit. "I need to tell you something..." After relaying what Pan said, Hook wondered what David would say. He simply sighed and began walking around, deep in thought. Finally, he stopped and flicked his fingers. "We have to tell Mary-Margaret and Emma. They deserve to know, especially my daughter." Hook nodded. "Let's do it." With that, they walked back to camp preparing for a very uncomfortable conversation.

"What!?" yelled Emma and Snow at the same time. Hook would've laughed if it wasn't such a serious subject. Emma stepped up so she was a few feet from Hook. "Neal's alive? How? I saw him go through that portal with a bullet wound to top it off from that Tamara bitch!" Hook simply shrugged. "Pan just said that Bae is alive and I assume he wants to use him as a game against us." Emma stared at Hook and began to think about their options. "We have to find him. I can't just let him rot in the jungle or be at the mercy of Pan." Snow then chipped in. "I agree with Emma. We have to find him." Suddenly, Regina, who was leaning against a tree nearby spoke up. "Are you serious!? Henry is out there having who knows what done to him, and you want to go find Rumplestiltskin's son, who could be anywhere on this island?" They looked at her with neutral expressions, their minds already made up. Regina then threw up her hands and sighed angrily. "Fine! You want to find Baelfire, go! I'll find Henry on my own." Her gaze was then intently focused on Emma. "Good luck with that inner magic, Swan. You'll need it." And with that, she disappeared into the jungle, determined to find Henry.

After Regina's departure, Hook began giving out information. "I know this island well. I think I may have an idea where Baelfire might be." Everyone looked at him intently. "There's a certain collection of caves nearby that Pan would use as 'entertainment'. It could be where he's keeping Bae." Emma agreed with a nod. "Then we should set off as soon as possible." As Hook prepared his set of supplies, David gave a quick pat on his shoulder, reminiscent of their earlier time together. Hook stared after David longingly. "We're going to get Henry and Baelfire, and then David will be mine! I love him."

Another chapter done! Thanks so much to "Jack" for being my first ever reviewer. Your review gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, so thank you so much! Keep having great days and loving life. (:


End file.
